1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to perimeter weighted golf club heads, and more particularly to recessed or cavity back iron type perimeter weighted golf club heads, having an improved weight distribution and configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, iron type golf club heads have evolved from essentially flat blades to club heads adapted to improve the efficiency and control of the clubs by using numerous designs and weight configurations. Attempts at maximizing the weight characteristics of a golf club have included providing a solid back club, providing the majority of the weight on the back of a golf club head at the heal and at the toe portion of the club head, concentrating the weight at the bottom of the golf club head, concentrating the weight at both the bottom of the club head and the heel-toe areas, and locating the weight around the periphery of the golf club head. The latter attempt provides a deep recessed cavity in the back of the club head which is centrally located in the back of the club head.
Although the evolution of iron type golf club head designs has produced improvements over the original flat blades, the newer club head designs have limitations in distance, feel and control. For example, conventional iron-type heads with solid backs provide a solid feel but less distance and accuracy when miss-hit. Conventional cavity back clubs are more forgiving when the golfer miss-hits the ball, but they still sacrifice appreciable distance and accuracy when miss-hit. The other prior art iron-type club head designs have exhibited deficiencies in distance, feel and/or control.